1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device for generating disparity information from a first image and a second image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driver assistance system for a vehicle has been known that is for assisting driving when a driver drives a vehicle. The driver assistance system measures a distance between the vehicle and an object (e.g., a pedestrian, another vehicle, or an obstacle). When the driver assistance system finds that there is a high likelihood that the vehicle will collide with the object, the driver assistance system prompts the driver to take avoidance action by outputting an alarm, or causes the vehicle to reduce speed or to stop by activating the brake system.
In the driver assistance system, for example, a stereo camera that is disposed in a front portion of the vehicle may be used for the measurement of the distance. A stereo camera can measure a distance to an object by utilizing the fact that, when the same object is captured from different positions, an image forming position on the captured image varies depending on the distance to the object.